The Doll
by The Assassin's Pen
Summary: Leonardo and Ezio's friendship has always been a little one sided, one night Ezio tries to fix that. Platonic one shot. Leo and Ezio bromance.


My sister was very upset she couldn't buy the doll for Leonardo and she was REALLY upset that she missed the quick time event to hug Leonardo. This is her comfort.

* * *

Leonardo was working in his shop when a timid knock sounded on his door. He looked up from the sketches he was making notes on, his train of thought pausing abruptly as he tried to think about who would be knocking. He'd been working by candle for hours at this point so it was too late to be a client. The guards didn't knock gently, and half the time Ezio didn't knock at all. Frowning, he got up and cautiously went to the door, surprised to see Ezio when he cracked it open.

"Ezio, is everything alright?" he asked, now really worried. Ezio wasn't a brute but he also tended to forget his strength and wasn't quite gentle unless he was meaning to be. He never stopped by unless he was in a hurry, no matter how much Leo wished he'd visit more. He was only there if he A) needed shelter or B) had a new codex page. Leo didn't mind providing these things for the assassin he called friend, but seeing him now late at night and timidly knocking had his head in a whirl.

"I—" Ezio cleared his throat and then suddenly fumbled with his hood to put it down, as though he'd forgotten it was up and was embarrassed. "May I come in?"

Now Leo was really worried. Ezio was well brought up but he usually forgot himself and came in without an invitation. Not that he needed one. "Of course, please—" he said, stepping to the side and sweeping the assassin over with his eyes as he passed, searching for any injury. Ezio wasn't walking strange or bleeding as far as he could see, but he was clasping something nervously in both hands.

"Ezio, you're worrying me," Leonardo admitted, closing the door and walking around to catch Ezio's eye. "What is going on—were you injured? Is there some news you do not think I will take well?"

"Mi dispiache, Leonardo. I did not mean to worry you," Ezio said, staring at the bundle in his hands. "I was…unsure of how to bring this to you."

"Bring what, Ezio?" Leo asked.

"You have been so kind to me," Ezio began, continuing to look at the parcel. "And I realize I have not been a very welcoming friend. I am truly grateful for everything you've done for me since my family—" he paused, as though it was suddenly difficult to continue. Leonardo's brow furrowed with worried sympathy and he placed a hand on Ezio's arm.

"Whatever is troubling you, please do not let it continue on my account. You owe me nothing."

"I know that," Ezio continued, sighing and seeming to relax a little. "I simply wanted you to know that I do not ignore you or your friendship intentionally. I have been very busy as you know and I get so consumed by my mission I often forget those who help me complete it." He huffed a small laugh, glancing at Leo's face. "Truthfully, I've had this for weeks but I keep on forgetting to bring it to you." Awkwardly, as though feeling like he didn't have a better time to present his gift, Ezio thrust the package out and Leonardo took it, utterly mystified.

He set it carefully on his workbench and pulled at the twine, unwrapping the stiff paper. Inside was the little articulated doll he'd seen on Ezio's first night in the city, and an affectionate smile crossed his lips. "It's beautiful Ezio," he said, setting it on its stand and smoothing the arms down to the sides, placing it near his candle. He smiled at the nervous assassin. "Thank you."

Ezio smiled back and nodded, then, as though making up his mind last minute he caught Leonardo up in a quick, nervous hug. He broke it so fast Leo didn't have time to return it, but a flush of happiness went through him anyway.

"I must be going," Ezio said, turning away before Leo could speak and putting his hood back up. "Goodnight, Leonardo."

He slipped out the door while Leo was still standing there, and the artist watched him go, grinning because he couldn't help himself. Finally he shook his head fondly and moved to close the door Ezio had forgotten before going back to his doll and pulling a fresh page out for his drawings.


End file.
